The Shadow School Of Hunters
by heronweatherj8
Summary: Tessa Gray goes to a boarding school for shadow hunters knowing a secret that could cause some major disasters. Knowing full well of her extra powers and discovering more every day her life gets harder and that's before she's even met Will or Jem! How will she survive senior school if in herself she can hold the power to beauty and destruction...
1. Arriving in London

The Shadow School Of Hunters

Chapter 1

Theresa Gray/Starkweather was walking out of the airport; she'd been on a plane from New York to London. Waiting for her idiotic brother to come pick her up from this new country and its drab weather. Reading her book, a classic, a tale of two cities by Charles Dickens she waited for her brother Nathaniel Gray to pick her up. Just sitting there on the bench her world slipped away to one of love and mystery and corsets.

4 hours later

Bzz bzzzz _what's that? _Tessa wondered, _oh_ pulling her phone from her pocket, shocked to see the time she blindly looked at it. **Tessie I'm so sorry I'm late got distracted be their ten minutes Nate x**. It was from her brother he had forgotten about her, again!_ Oh well not the best start to London _she thought.

A loud beeping noise awakening Tessa from her thoughts, she looked up it was Nate in the car. "Hey Tessie I'm sorry I'm late I was so busy" he said dragging out the o on so. "Oh, yeah, its fine I'm okay!" Tessa replied. Getting in the car she thought about what she was doing tomorrow. New day, new school. She was going to Shadow School of Hunters. It was were Shadowhunters went to school, obviously she was one but her brother wasn't, so he thought she was going boarding school. She would stay there and develop her talents, only the shadowhunter ones. She was different from the others and they could not find out why and what she could do. Thinking of this she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning

Tessa got out of a bed she didn't remember getting in and walked out of the room. On the fridge there was a note **Tessie you fell asleep this is my flat, you better be ready to go boarding school, I'm out I'll pick you up at 3.00 PM Nate x **. She laughed thinking that Nate had only been living here for four months and was already saying stuff like 'flat'. She looked at the clock ,_oh sugar _she thought it's half two now. Getting up running to her room she got ready for her first day of shadow school.


	2. new meetings and blushes

**Chapter 2**

"I really didn't see why I couldn't drop you off at the actual boarding school Tessie" Nate says. "Oh, ermm, it's just cheaper, you don't want to waste petrol do you?" she replies. "I suspect your right, yeah okay bye" Nate states. Nodding Tessa walks to the train station disappointed that her brother didn't and try and put more of a fight up to help her. She really didn't want to be taken to 'boarding school' because there never was one. Today she's going to Shadowhunter School. Getting on the train, _beep beep_, and the train's off.

**2 hours later**

Getting out of the train she then preceded to take a taxi to her new home for the next couple of years. "Thanks" Tessa says, tipping the driver before he speeds off from sight. _Okay new school got to find someone to help me _she thought.Walking through the gates, she was completely mesmerised by the beauty of the school, looking like a cathedral cross castle and four giant turrets with hundreds of windows, indicating dorm rooms. Suddenly she crashed into a fleshy wall and it shouted out in shock, she looked up and saw the deepest blue almost violet eyes. Realising she was staring she started to speak. "oh, umm thanks for ….catching me, I'm Tessa" she finished almost shyly." Oh you're the new kid; yeah I've heard about you, didn't know you were this pretty though, oh I'm William Herondale but call me Will". Tessa blushed a light shade of red and stuttered another thanks" well I've got to find the office sooo" Tessa says. "Are you really going to leave her hanging William? Come on I'll help you where do you need to go? Oh so sorry my names James Carstairs but you can call me Jem!" a silver haired boy said, coming to stand by Will. "Oh. Thankyou I'm Theresa but you can call me Tessa" Tessa replied happily. "Hey, you two stop staring at each other, Tess needs a tour and help "Will say's rather bluntly. Tessa and Jem both blush, bringing colour to their both pale skin, Tessa also as he calls her Tess. "May I ask what your surname is?" Jem asks politely. "Oh it's Starkweather but I use the name Gray it was my adoptive Fathers" Tessa states. "Well we better going if you want to go to the office then Tessa" Jem says. Nodding I mumble a bye to Will and follow Jem." See you later Jem and Tess" Will shouts after us. I laugh. While walking Tessa looks at Jem taking him in thoroughly. He has silver hair and eye's that looked exactly like the metal and his eyes were the shape of almonds. He was tall and strong but not too much. He was quite handsome Tessa thought." You're wondering why I have silver hair and eyes aren't you?" Jem asks quietly. "Oh no, I was thinking you're quite handsome actually" Tessa says before she can stop herself, she blushes furiously though smiling. Jem blushes too with a small smile on his fact too "oh, well ermm, y... yes we are here now I will see you later" and with that he turns around and walks of quite quickly_. Oh no what've I done now I've gone and scared him off _she thought. Before turning around and knocking on the office doors. "Come in please" a man's voice shouts from the other side of the door. Going in Tessa walks into to see a man quite tall with a bundle of red hair on top; he was fixing some sort of contraption and had muck on his face. "Oh just go through that door, Mrs Branwell will see you know" He says distractedly. "Okay, thanks sir"

Walking in she sees who she suspects is Mrs Branwell. She's siting at her desk writing furiously "Please come in and sit down let me just finish writing this letter and I will speak with you". Tessa sits down and waits the lady, Mrs Branwell, is quite small and has brown medium hair in a bobble, her eyes are a beautiful green colour, like emeralds.

"Well, hello Miss Starkweather I'm Mrs Branwell the head of this school. I will get someone to show you to your room, hmm, well about Miss Herondale considering she's your roommate?" Mrs Branwell asks Tessa. "Yes please I've met will and he's quite nice" Tessa replies. "Okay I will send for her, here are your timetable and other things like your journal etc." Mrs Branwell says giving Tessa a pack of papers and folders. "Yes okay Thankyou Mrs Branwell". There is a knocking at the door and a girl comes through, she looks a lot like Will. Dark raven black hair that goes down to her back and blue violet eyes very pretty. "I'll take you to our room Theresa" Cecily says quite quickly. "Please call me Tessa" Tessa corrects. "Yeah kay Tessa, call me Cece, anyway come on lets go I'm so excited to have a roommate. With that she drags Tessa around all day talking about the dos and don'ts of shadowhunter school, who to avoid and the like. A _bzzzz_ sound rings out across the room "oh, Tessa that's from Jem he says if we want to go and train, get you gear on we are going and I want to see your skills." Tessa merrily blushes and takes off after Cecily to get ready, wondering how she will keep her powers from them all if they seem so good friends.


	3. Tessa's warning and wonders?

**Chapter 3**

After fighting for a good couple of hours, everyone went back to their respectful rooms. Cece and Tessa walked chatting all the way, no surprise for Cece but Tessa!

After Cece went to get food, Tessa sat down and started reading 'Great Expectations'_. It was so difficult not using my abilities in fighting; I wonder if anyone noticed my slip up? _Tessa thought as she remembered her changing she had changed her strength from hers to Nate's as he was quite muscly for a mundane. Realising what she had done she had quickly changed her strength and when looking back no one seemed to have noticed, luckily. With that last thought she did a summoning spell for some food and dived into her story world.

**Jem POV**

"something is up with Tessa, when we were fighting she suddenly had really strong arms, I mean like even more, her arms and shoulders grew with more muscle" Jem stated. "Yeah I know, I went to get food and when I came back Tessa was already there with a salad how could she have gotten that when I left before her and had to wait in a line for ten minutes, I would have got there before her? She didn't notice I was there, she was reading" Cecily replied. "We're going to have to get to the bottom of this, text Will he can probably get it out of her" Cecily ordered. "Shouldn't we ask her first Cece?" "No it will raise suspicion, when you two are talking to her I'll search her side of the room ok?" Jem nodded his head, knowing nothing could dissuade a Herondale.

**The next day**

**Tessa POV**

I woke up from a knock on the door, getting up my book fell of my chest _I must of fell asleep reading again._ Opening the door I saw two pairs of eyes staring down at me, silver and blue/violet. I was quite tall, taller than most, but they towered over me. "Hey guys" I said ending it with a yawn. "Hello Tessa do you want to go for a walk around London, show you around?" Jem asked politely. Nodding my head I replied "let me get my bag I'll be right back", walking back in I grabbed my bag, a knife which I strapped to my thigh considering I was wearing a skirt and a mini spell book that was inside an old book. So if I read it, it would look like I was reading a normal book not a spell book. "Ready" I said, walking out of the door, "So where are we going?" I asked curiously. "Quite a few places" Will say's speaking for the first time. I nodded my head and we all walked off.

**2 hours later**

"Guy's that was so fun, London's great apart from the weather!" I exclaimed. The boys smiled. We had gone on the London Eye and the Library and many other places too. Now we were at a café finishing of our teas, we started to walk back. When we walked past a dark alley I thought I saw a glimpse of something, passing it of as a light but then I heard it. I turned around and saw a demon. The boys hadn't seen it. "Guy's I saw a Demon it was down the alley, let's go" I shouted and ran off.

Getting there, I whipped out my knife from my thigh sheath and aimed it at the demon, Jem and Will right behind me. The demon started to laugh of screech I wasn't sure. The demon then spoke "Theresa Starkweather he will find you, you know who I'm talking about your-". I chucked my knife at the demons throat before it told all my secrets. The demon folded in on itself but not without a terrifying screech. I walked off before Will or Jem could run after me. Then I changed and no one knew who I was even if they did. ..

**Will POV**

"What was that about?" I asked Jem. Shaking his head all he said was "We found out a clue about Tessa and we need to find her now!" I was still in shock as of what had happened, she had whipped that knife out of nowhere and making me think of that made me groan, we had to find her now. She had spotted that demon when me and Jem hadn't saw it and she had killed it just before the demon was about to tell us who was looking for her. This gave me a sneaky suspicion that she already might know who.

With that I and Jem ran off to look for her.

We came back to the school an hour later, we hadn't found her.

We rushed to Cecily's room and knocked on the door." Hey guy's what happened to you?". "Where's Tessa?" Jem asked quickly and anxiously. "Oh, Tessa she's fine in here fast asleep. Do you know what happened to her she came back covered in ichor and all her clothes were ripped and stretched?". "She spotted a demon and it warned her and she killed it but she had only a bit of ichor in her so how were all her clothes shredded?" Jem asked. "I don't know but were going to have to find out" I stated.

"Did you find anything Cece? "Yes I did. It was a spell book for warlocks though, why would she have that?"

_I don't know _I thought_ why would she have that and what was that demon on about?_

With that we went off to bed wondering of what had happened to Tessa today and how she had seemingly disappeared into thin air then to be found again all right.

_**All rights go to Cassandra Clare.**_


	4. lying and being mysterious

**Chapter 4**

**Tessa POV**

I wake up with a crick in my neck from reading the majority of the night and mostly just thinking. I had gotten to the dorm with all my clothes in tatters, I thought that the walk would have been enough thinking but my mind still wouldn't stop reeling. Remembering last night when I had woken up briefly to people talking outside and I had thought I had heard my name being mentioned. I had thought nothing of it but now while looking for my warlock's book I became wary and of course I couldn't ask Cecily if she had found it because that would bring suspicion to why I had it anyway.

Giving it up I quickly used a summoning spell and found that is was under Cecily's bed, this shocked me a lot. Why would she have MY book under HER bed? Hiding it away in my bookshelf I started to get ready for after all it was my first day of learning at this school. Mostly ready, I thought I should wake up Cecily. Ten minutes later Cece was finally out of bed and I was ready. Telling her I was going for breakfast I walked out the door.

Sitting down carefully I ate my fruit, after a while everybody came up to the table sitting down, Jem and Will on either side of me. "Hey guys, how are you?" I asked politely wondering when they were going to ask her where I had gone." Fine" Will answered the same time Jem said "good". Nodding I carried on with my fruit,"sooo.. Where did you run off too, meet any new demons who threatened you?" Will asked quite rudely and suddenly. Shocked but somewhat expected I stuttered my reply"oh... I was just um.. having a walk and not that I was aware any demon has threatened me and why should I be scared? I'm a shadowhunter" I rambled. Sharing looks Will and Jem nodded. "OK, we were just worried about you where did you run off to and Cecily said your clothes were stretched how did that happen?" Jem asked kindly. "Oh I had a run in with a mugger but he ended up just stretching my clothes trying to drag me away" don't worry I added seeing their faces. Thinking they ask more questions, I rushed off with a quick wave over my shoulder. I started heading to my room to look in my warlock book to see what that demon was on about!"

Cecily POV

Something was up with Tessa, hearing her conversation with the boys it was a bit obvious that she had been worried and was lying. "Will something's up with Tessa, she's lying." I told him."What do you mean Cece?"He asked back with a curious look on his face. "When she came back she was exhausted like she'd been fighting hundreds of demons or something that physically drained her. Also when she was gone I was going to look at that book I found but it was gone and I had only heard her walking to the bathroom. How did she know I'd taken it?" I asked worried, I didn't want to betray our friendship."I don't know Cece and you're a pretty light sleeper too" Will stated. The bell went off and we all headed off to next lesson. Personally I was wondering who was Tessa, Really?

_**All rights go to Cassandra Clare. Wasn't really into it today I'll try better next time with my writing. **_


	5. A good old game of truth or dare

**Chapter 5**

**Tessa POV**

Walking from lesson, maths, I wondered what I was going to do and if I should tell them my powers. I don't want them to think I'm some sort of freak…

**4 hours later**

A knock on the door, _who's that? _Getting up I opened the door to find Will and Jem."H-hey guys, what's up? "I asked, "Oh we're just playing truth or dare want to play? "Jem replied. Nodding we walked over to their room to play_. I was kind of nervous what if they asked all the questions I don't want to answer? _

Going into the room I saw Cece, Soph, Gideon and Gabriel."Hey "I called, they all replied with nods, waves and excited mumbles. We all sat down in a circle." Okay guys the rules; if you don't answer a truth you take a shot, if you don't do a dare you take of a piece of clothing k let's get going" Will stated. _I'll just have to do dare's. "_Cecily, truth or dare?" Will asked. "Truth" she answered, "who did you sneak out too last week from now?" Cecily turned a deep shade of red" ."She mumbled something else under her breath. "What did you say?" Sophie asked. She said in a slightly louder voice "Gabriel". "What?! That lightworm?" Will burst out outraged.

I could see he was about to charge Gabriel so I put my hand on his arm and murmured a quick calming spell while everyone was looking shell-shocked at Cece and Gabe. I whispered in Will's ear "calm down, just relax its fine their could have been worse" he nodded automatically and I shouted "OK Cece your turn". Everybody turned their attention to me and had a slightly shocked face on especially as Will was calm and not about to charge him as he found out Gabe and Cece we're together.

"Guys!" I said. "Oh, yeah umm Tessa truth or dare?" ._Normally I would've picked truth but I had too many secrets."_ Dare" I reply. She had a slightly disappointed face but then turned it to a happy one. _I wonder why? _"I dare you to sit on Jem's lap the rest of the game" embarrassed I walked over to Jem who had a slightly daydreamed emotion on his face. I think sitting on his lap pulled him out of his stupor as he turned a brilliant shade of red. Comfy I leaned into his chest and could feel the muscles through his shirt. I blushed too. A bit discombobulated I stuttered out Sophie's name.

"Dare" she states. Thinking for a moment, I then had an idea. "I dare you to kiss the boy you like the most here but all the boys have to close their eyes. She nodded and the boys got in a row. Then she walked over to them and kissed GIDEON! They carried on kissing so we turned around, for their privacy and our lunch, the boys fed up opened their eyes to see a fall blown make out session. Gabriel cleared his throat and the couple broke apart red in the faces from embarrassment and breath.

Sitting down Sophie asked Jem truth or dare. "I pick ….

_**All rights go to Cassandra Clare. Tell me what shall Jem pick truth or dare and what shall it be?Stuff is going to go in a couple of chapters soon!**_


	6. A Deal With A Prince?

**Chapter 6 **

**JEM POV**

"I pick truth" I replied faintly. Probably because I was nervous and had a beautiful girl on my lap. It was kind of putting me off my focus. Sophie asked me how I was feeling with Tessa sitting on my lap, I went to take a shot but then I remembered I didn't drink. Looks like I'm going to have to tell everyone "it is very nice and enjoyable" I mumble. They all have sniggers on their faces but Will looks a bit angry, probably still annoyed about Cece and Gabe and Tessa was just blushing. "I'm sorry what did you say James?" Sophie teased. "You heard" I stated, they just laughed harder.

"Okay stop making fun out of Jem now, let's play some more!" Tessa shouted. Her sweet angelic voice even strained it was beautiful. Where did that come from? "I agree with Tess" Will said. I agree.

**WILL POV**

I was quite angry with Cece and Lightworm but then Tessa sat on Jem's lap and that got me even angrier and to top it all off they looked like they enjoyed it, Jem even said! I am confused about one thing though, when I was annoyed at the start , Tess touched my shoulder and mumbled some foreign language, I couldn't hear because for the blood rushing in my ears, then suddenly I was calm, but then I got angry with Jem soooooo!

**3 HOURS LATER**

**TESSA POV **

I was quite embarrassed by the end of the game as everyone had seen me drink down the angel knows what and be sick, give Will a lap dance, he seemed quite happy, and many other embarrassing things! I went to sleep but then I was woken up at around 3:00 in the morning by my personal alarm that only I could hear. Time to meet a demon I thought. Getting ready and running outside of the institute with my weapons, I didn't take care to watch my back.

Reaching the demon by an alley near the Thames, I took out my seraph sword." Come near me and you'll be dust" I warn. "I wish no harm to the daughter of Amadeus, one of the princes of hell" he replies with a calm demeanour but I can see the fear in his eyes. "You are lucky to be born of angel and demon blood Miss Theresa." He carries on. "What do you want?" I ask calmly he simply replies" It is not what I want; it is what your father wants". I ask again "what does my father want then?" my patience wearing thin. "Easy, he wants you to destroy all shadow hunters, by transforming into an angel, the one stuck in your necklace" he states. I shake my head and shout "no" quite strong really compared to what I'm really feeling. "Go back to hell" and with that I stab him in the heart. It disappears to dust and I walk out of the alley to find Jessamine there. She looks up shocked like a deer caught in the headlights. She regains her composure" I didn't hear all of what you said but I know you're dealing with demons and if you don't want people finding out you better do what I say" she says meanly. I sigh.

_**All rights go to Cassandra Clare. Hope you enjoyed.**_


	7. Blackmail

**Chapter 7**

After walking back with a sneering Jessamine, I finally got to bed, too tired to do anything I just magiked my pyjama's on and my hair to be neatly brushed for bed, it drained me so it made me even more tired. I didn't even check to see if Cece was asleep…

THE NEXT DAY

Woken up by my alarm, I got ready for a week of horror with me doing all of Jessamine's biddings. Only one week because I am going to change into her on the weekend so I can get a secret on her so she'll back off, I'd do it now but I don't want to be late and I have a lot of studying to be getting on with.

Sitting at the lunch table I was happily eating my lunch when Jessamine came over. "Tessa hold my mirror then we are going shopping so you can hold my bags, I hope your stronger than you look, actually I don't" she demanded. I regrettably held her mirror, while everybody else looked at me with shocked expressions. "Tess why are you doing what she is telling you to do?" Will asked. I'm about to reply when Jessamine buts in "we have come to an agreement haven't we Tessie?" she says menacingly but giving me a warning glare to _say if you tell I tell everyone your secret_. I nodded and added for extra "of course Jessie" I fakely exclaim. Everyone has slightly disbelieving looks on their faces then disgusted. "Well bye everybody got to go shopping!" I say then quickly jog over to Jessamine to be her slave for the rest of the week…

**CECILY POV**

Tessa has been acting strange, hanging out with Jessamine and doing everything she tells her to do. Ever since when she came in the other night.

"Guys, does anybody else think Tessa is acting weird?" Everybody else nods in agreement. I quickly catch them up with all the weird stuff that has been happening with Tessa and add what happened the other night." When she came in she woke me up she didn't know I was awake, I was faced the other ways but there was different colours sparks coming from her side of the room like reds, oranges and yellows. Then suddenly she was in bed and had her PJ'S on and hair done, when she had come in with ichor in only minutes before." Everybody has clueless faces, not knowing what to do we all said we'd pay close attention to Tessa over the week.

**SATURDAY**

**TESSA POV**

I am exhausted, Jessamine has been using me as her personal slave for almost a whole week I'm super tired. Nobody's been giving me space either, somebody's always watching me or around it's getting quite annoying now. I just want my personal space. Telling everybody I'm going, I walk out speedily before anyone can follow me.

Walking up on the roof with a glamour, I pick out one of Jessamine's rings I managed to grab when she wasn't looking. I closed my eyes and searched for a piece of ownership to grab onto, finding it I pull it into myself and let the change come. Opening my eyes I now see little, pale hand's in replace or my runed and scared ones. I search through her memories until I find her secrets, their quite normal_. I don't like Tatiana, I stole Sophie's homework, I don't like Shadowhunters_ (everybody knew that) but then she said she was _going out with Nate Gray_, my brother, but it was against the rules to go out with Mundie's. I quickly change back to myself and go to sleep with lots of thoughts going through my mind.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**JEM POV**

I'm sitting down with everyone when I see Tessa walking over I nudge everyone and say she's coming over, everyone looks. Then Jessamine stops her and they argue a bit, Jessamine goes to slap her but Tessa blocks her and slaps her instead. I think it's quite weird with Tessa and Jessamine hanging out a lot looks like that's stopped, Tessa sits down. I look into her eyes and see anger, wonder and proudness, I wonder why? I look at her too see if she's hurt anywhere else and then suddenly she looks at me, we both blush as we realise we're staring. I stare at my breakfast until the bell goes thinking about my first conversation with Tessa.

**TESSA POV**

I was walking over to my usual table when Jessamine walks over to me. "Tessa, you need to do my English and weapons assignments" she simply orders." No thanks" I reply she looks shocked but then masks her face." If you don't do it I'll tell everyone who you been dealing with Tessie" she sneers. "actually you won't because then I'll tell the teachers your dating a Mundie" she laughs" I don't care if you tell" she says. "Well you would because you're dating Nathaniel Gray, MY brother and I'll tell him what a blackmailing bitch you are!" I state. She gasps and goes to slap me, my instincts kick in and I dodge her hand and forcefully slap her on the cheek. I then walk to my table ignoring the stares. I'm quite angry that I let her blackmail me and I wonder why she's dating someone as awful as Nate? To be honest though I'm quite proud…

_**All rights go to Cassandra Clare. Didn't really have any inspiration today. I'm going to add some WESSA and JESSA in the next couple of chapters and the gang is going to find out Tessa's secrets soon. **_


	8. A Secret,Blackfriars Bridge And A Kiss

**Chapter 8**

**TESSA POV**

The next couple of days had been a blur. As everybody had saw mine and Jessamine's little… scuffle, I decided to keep my profile low for a few days, keep my head down. So I had been studying hard, completing all of my homework even projects not due for a couple months, training and practising new magic while up on the roof. I also had obviously been reading a lot of new material and different genres. It was fun but had worn me out a lot, especially the magic. Everyone I think had decided to give me some space the complete opposite of last week, but I was glad. On a completely unrelated note I can't wait to go meet Jem it will be like a break but then I have to keep my head down.

**WILL POV**

I have not been speaking to Tessa a lot but we've had our moments like in our English classes and other classes. Cecily had been telling everyone to look out for strange things going on with Tess because she had witnessed quite a few baffling moments concerning Tessa. I was a bit worried about her so I went to Jessamine. I have a reasonable explanation Tess and Jessie had been hanging out last week and I wondered if she knew anything. I think quite smart on my part. So I wondered what could be possibly going on with her, while walking over to Jessie's dorm.

Of course my super smart idea had already been thought as I saw Jem about to knock on the door, blushing quite a bit. "Jem!" I exclaimed "you stole my super, amazing idea" I accused. He simply laughed. "I assure you, I didn't, and I was just about to ask Jessie about Tessa". I frowned, I didn't know he cared about Tess that much, well neither did he for me probably. Smiling I quickly gestured Jem to knock on the door, he complied. Jessie pulled the door open sharply "what do you…."she began to rant but seeing us she quickly put on a flirtatious tone "I mean hey guys, do you need help with anything" she corrected, her eyes sliding over us, looking down then back up to our faces. Jem simply smiled oblivious "yes please, we need to ask you a question about Tessa". Hearing this Jessie suddenly scowled." What do you need to know about her? That slut!" she asked with an annoyed tone. I interrupted Jem "why were you hanging out with her? I'm sure you didn't actually want to." I added with my womanizer smile. She slouched a bit then answered "she umm threatened me, because she's like… err…. Good friends with the person I'm going out with" I frowned "we know that's not true but anyway, have you seen anything strange going on with Tessa lately?" Jem asked quite worried. She nodded "she kept muttering and stuff and I didn't even tell anyone who I was going out with and I know she hasn't spoken with her brother in ages, so how does she know?" then she carried on in a more whispering tone looking around for someone " she can't know that I've told her or she'll tell her brother but she's been dealing with somebody, I saw her in an alley, I think it might've been a demon, I'm not sure, they were arguing something about her family" . She then nodded and shut the door in our face. "Well that was eventful and quite unexpected" I state. Jem nodes, we walk back to our dorm thinking.

"What could be Tessa be dealing and is it an actual demon?" Jem asks. I think "I'm not sure but Jessie said it might have been a demon and she's one of the worst Shadowhunters and she though it was, then I have to admit it probably was" I answer uneasily. He frowns "I think we should ask Tessa about her parents, her back life you know but don't pressure her or she won't answer okay?" I nod agreeing. "I'm going to go see her anyway I'm meeting her and taking her out to see some…. Special places of mine bye" Jem says then walks out of the door leaving me to do absolutely nothing.

**JEM POV**

I was quite discombobulated by Tessa's doings. I was wondering why she was dealing with a demon, well could be. Anyway I'd just have to ask her about her family when we're out but before we're there; I don't want to ruin my chances with Tessa. She is one of the first people who have actually appreciated my looks and not being bothered by it even though they don't know the cause. I was quite embarrassed but my heart soared.

Knocking on the door, waiting to see her beautiful face and hear her melodic voice. I still couldn't believe that she had accepted my proposal to go out. She comes out a few minutes later with some skinny high waisted jeans, a crop top, some plain ballet pumps and a flowery cardigan. She looked amazing. "Umm Jem... We ready to go?" she asked blushingly slightly. I blushed too realising I'd been staring, stuttering I told her to come on. Walking down out of school we chatted. "Sooo Jem we're is this special place of yours?" She asked curiously. "Oh you've probably heard of it but not a lot of people see the beauty, well as I do" I replied. She smiled and we carried on walking till we got to our destination. Blackfriars Bridge. "Jem, may I ask why Blackfriars Bridge?" she asked politely. "Yes well, you see I'm partly from Shanghai, and of all the commotion in London, it quite disrupted my usual scene and here it is busy but usually quiet as nobody stops. The river, the bridge their all parts of London and to me one of the most memorable places in London. It's my thinking spot and I've never shown or told anyone before" I explain. We talk for a bit then I see that it's time to get back to school, I voice this to Tessa and she agrees. Standing up from our bench we crash into each other face to face, chest against chest. I lean in but not completely so she can stop it if she wants to. To my utter surprise she leans in as well and meets her lips with mine. Our lips move in sync and her hands come up from my chest and into my hair gently tugging it. I move my own hands down to her waist and rub patterns in her exposed skin. We break apart gasping for air, with slightly flushed faces, I lean my forehead against hers, looking into her stormy grey eyes. She smiles and I laugh, then we intertwine our hand and walk back to the institute. All thoughts of family, well her parents fly out of my mind overcome by more happiness that I had kissed the girl of my dreams.

_**All rights go to Cassandra Clare. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the JESSA bye bye x.**_


	9. Tears For Parents

**Chapter 9 **

TESSA POV 

Yesterday, I had an amazing day. Walking through London, with Jem, him telling me about his past, stuff he'd never told anyone else and to top it all of walking back with smiles, hands locked together after a kiss. I was overjoyed but soon after Jem had gone, I'd been worried with 'what does that kiss make us?' Mostly over the fact he'd told his secrets and I had lied. So I pretended nothing had happened and went about my usual duties.

Walking down to the hall, for lunch, I met Will halfway. We walked along in a kind of comfortable silence but then he asked a question I was not prepared for. "Hey, Tess, umm like where are you parents?" he asked, so shocked I froze. Then I stumbled a bit before he caught me holding me upright, I could tell my face had gone pale. I thought up a reply "umm, my mom's uh dead and well my dad is horrible, like torture, kidnap horrible, I'm glad I ran away" it's part of the truth. He looks shocked then angry, "did he touch you?" I stuttered a reply "no just threatening but he did kill my mom". I couldn't help it tears started forming in my eye's as I relived that horrible memory…

_I was hugging my mom furiously, her arms around me and Nate, pushing us behind her. My vision wasn't clear but I could make out the majority of it. This man had appeared, during one of my lessons, calling my brother a mundy, I didn't understand. This man seemed to be arguing with my mom, she pulled out a knife and said in a threatening voice "get out of my house and don't come back or I'll kill you" I was surprised but I assured myself my mom was not a murderer. Then the man pulled out a dagger which had a dark aura surrounding the dagger, my mom stepped forward getting into a stance, while the man did the same. I was terrified, hugging Nate with tears running down my face. The man and mom started fighting, it looked like a beautiful dance but I knew it wasn't, it was something filled with lies, deceit and anger. Then I heard a scream, I looked up and found my mother on the floor a dagger in her side, blood pouring out the wound. I cried even more, not caring about the man, I ran over to my mother, trying to see the damage. "T….Tessa… please be safe….. Protect yourself and…. Please override the bad….. Be good… I love you both…. Then my dearly beloved mother fell limp in my arms, I closed her eyes and turned around. I looked at the man "you killed my mother, how dare you" I shouted. He smiled fondly making my anger worse. "Dear Tessa, do you not know who I am, I am your father" he laughed then disappeared. _

I was brought out of my reverie by Will, standing their shouting my name "TESSA!" "What?" I replied. He looked into my eye's lifting his hand and gently wiped away my tears. I realised I'd been crying. "Umm, sorry Will, I've got to go" and with that I rushed off to the roof, to sit and calm down.

WILL POV 

I was surprised by Tessa's reaction to my question, after answering, she had gotten a glazed look in her eyes and tears had started pouring down her face. I had started shaking her to get her to focus. She didn't. After about 5 minutes I successfully brought her out of her reverie. She apologized and ran off, with me staring dumbly after her. I decided to tell Jem what had happened. I walked over to our table and whispered to Jem" I asked Tessa about her parents, I'll tell you after lunch". He nodded a reply and we carried on eating.

2O MINS LATER

"Will, what happened with Tessa?" Jem asked worriedly. "I asked about her parents, she told me her mom was murdered by her dad and her dad was horrible, also that she ran away". Jem looked slightly shocked, I carried on "then her eyes glazed over and she started crying, I tried to shake her out of it, I had to shout her name to get her to focus again" I added. Jem nodded, taking in all the new information. "Ok Will we need a plan but it has to subtle, we need to find out what she's hiding, you in?" I thought about it then answered with an of course. We went to our room and planned late into the evening.

_**All rights go to Cassandra Clare. Hope you enjoyed, seeing a bit of Tessa's past. Please review x **_


	10. The Battle Over Who Keeps The Wonder

**WILL POV**

Our marvellous plan to find out about Tessa, was this, hire our very powerful friend Magnus Bane to stalk her. Voila, now that's a plan. We had called in favours and everything. It had been three days after the parent fiasco, when we got a message from Magnus to meet him.

**1 HOUR AND A HALF LATER**

Jem and I knocked on Magnus's door, and then in a very overly presented fashion Magnus opened the door. "My very handsome shadow hunters, what can I do for you?" he asked. I smiled and walked in, while saying "you invited us, you mildly attractive person", Jem simply blushed-so Jem fashion.

He smiled and sat us down. "Now I have some news on your…hmmm. Friend?" we nodded eager to find out some solid information. "Well she does deal with demons, because of her parents or parent, shall I say. She has a price on her head because she is well, very close to the Demon Asmodeus. Well this is because…._beep beep beep_. Three rings signify emergency at the school/institute. "I'm sorry Magnus, but we need to be off, emergency at the institute, could we come back later maybe?" Jem asks politely, yet rushed. Magnus absent mindly nods and we rush off. To what? We don't know.

If we had stayed longer we would off heard "father don't hurt my sister"…

**3 HOURS LATER**

**TESSA POV **

We had all been called into the institute, emergency apparently. We had all been preparing for a fight. Sharpening our blades, putting on out gear but NEVER once did somebody say goodbye. I saw Will and Jem a couple of hours ago; I would be destroyed if any one of those died…

Anyway the bell went and a loud roar was heard. We all marched outside and I was met face to face with Asmodeus, the greater demon. He was surrounded by a legion of skilled demons, I knew this from experience. Then brave Charlotte Branwell, who I had learnt to love over the terms, stepped up. "What do you want with us Asmodeus?" she asked bravely but curiously too. "Obviously you have been sending my brothers and sisters to hell but as well you have been hiding someone from me" he answered, everyone looked around confused. I knew I would have to defeat him otherwise her would kill everyone, I couldn't let that happen.

"We haven't been hiding anyone" Charlotte asked confused. "Yes you have, Theresa, could you please come here, you know why" he shouted out. Everyone looked around, even me, I had disguised myself. "She's not here so go away" some idiot shouted.

Asmodeus laughed "well done child but we know I have more power than you", than he pointed at me and my disguise fell. Everyone looked at me shocked, I walked to him "What do you want?" I asked sharply. He answered like it was the most obvious thing ever "to come with me off course" I smirked "why would I want to do that?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't reveal my secret. "I want you to come home ….. To live with me" he answered, I silently cussed her could read minds. Well I was going to tell this secret not him. "Your house is not my home… father!" everyone gasped, wide eyes turning towards me, I was in deep shi….

_**All rights go to Cassandra Clare. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the 'ish' cliff-hanger. Tell me how you want the Shadowhunters to react? Please review goodbye for now x Ave Atque Vale x **_


	11. Demons And Angels Transform

Chapter 11

CECILY POV

I gasped in shock as Tessa revealed her ….parentage? I always knew she was hiding something but this? This secret is the best kept secret of all time- well… know worst kept secret but still! I could hear murmurs collecting and surrounding me as people began to whisper. I knew Tessa had lied to us and I was angry but most of all I felt sad and guilty. She had kept all that on her chest and had hidden it…. It was her own terrible past that we'd tried to uproot from her and make her tell us by plotting. I felt that she needed to backed up for keeping this secret not disgusted. So I pushed my way through the crowd up to our very own headmistress.

"Just because Tessa kept this secret" I started as angry and annoyed voices started to rise, I shushed them and carried on "doesn't mean she should be shunned everyone keeps secrets about their past….. We shouldn't judge her…. Especially some of you" I finish. I look at Tessa who sends me a generous looks then looks back pleadingly at Jem. Will just looks betrayed along with Jem. I go back to my rank, ready for the horde of demons to come back at the send of Asmodeus.

TESSA POV

I watched as Cecily went back to her rank after saving me from the other Shadow hunters. I decided to ignore Will and Jem, if they wanted to sulk then they can, firstly I'm sending my father back to hell! I turned around back to Father, I saw his normally angry face, smirking back at me with mischief. It only angered me.

"Well Daughter" he slowly said, I flinched when he said daughter though, "now you've betrayed your friends, I'm sure MOST of them don't want to take you back in, eh? You might as well as come home with me!" he says boastingly.

I snarled "I'm NEVER coming home with you, you had your chance you monster!" and with that I transformed using my magic and shape shifting abilities to grow into an 11 foot grey demon, with sharp claws and elegant wings. I'd found the spell in one of my books, it transferred you into your own demon. This was my demon state, me.

Several rows of Shadow hunters stepped back to avoid the sparks flying off me. My favourite Parabatai pair included. Before we could fight, I heard a whistling sound then a bang, when the cloud had disappeared, Father was on the ground slowly getting up with an injured wing. I looked around and found a sparkly warlock. He walked up to us and said "Father you have mistreated me, you will not mistreat my sister!" I gasped, which sounded like a little whine/snarl in my demon form. Oh, how embarrassing?

I turned around to Father and sent a barrel of flame at him, aiming at his injured wings and burnt arms. He howled in pain then suddenly the legion of demons were upon us, charging towards the institute. The school charged forward silently, using shadows to hide their weapons and slicing the demons apart. I saw my brother fighting our apparent cousin. I snarled then turned back to Father who had finally gotten up.

"Why do you want me?" I growled to him as we sent and blocked spells at each other. "It's easy really I want your power on my side, so we can finally destroy Shadow hunters!" he laughed manically. Was he crazy? Wait yeas he was but deranged? He thought I would kill my fellow comrades, my true family? "You forget, I'm half angel!" I yell and grab onto the aura of my necklace.

I painfully transform into Ithuriel as I enlarge, the angel blood burning away the demon of me that I had changed into. I knew I had kept it under wraps and tried not to think of it much but it was my last resort I wasn't going to be able to kill Asmodeus as a demon, a lesser one at that but as I higher angel. That could help me get rid of him forever.

I saw everyone cower in my presence as I now had the power of an angel…

Oh I am in deeper shit now….

_**All rights go to Cassandra Clare. Sorry that was all mumbo jumbo but oh well. Please review and hope you enjoy this rushed chapter. Ave atque vale x **_


	12. Like Father Like Daughter?

Chapter 12

TESSA/ITHURIEL POV

The Angel Ithuriel took over my body, mostly. He spoke through me in a deadly yet serene and heavenly voice, I said, well I think he said "The demon Asmodeus, I summon you to back to hell, you are in violation of your order" and I added on the end part "go to hell, where you belong". My father simply snarled at me and threw burning sand into my eyes, I screamed in pain at the feeling of my blindness but I could still rely on my smell and other qualities of an angel. Ithuriel decided to take control over my body again and reached up to the skies and a hurricane of fire and shards of glass surrounded Asmodeus as he screeched a high call in pain at the burns on his arms burned even more and tiny shards of glass injecting into his skin. While he was in pain I, taking control over my body, got my heavenly sword and sliced of his left hand, disconnecting the ring from his body, therefor losing control of the demons.

The demon minions realizing they were free ran left, right and centre into swords and arrows .some of the more clever demons went back to hell or escaped into the mundane world. Shadowhunters were running everywhere trying to kill all the demons, some escaped but most were skewered and turned to dust.

Asmodeus screamed in pain as his hand was severed from his body, he needed to distract his powerful daughter, but before he could do anything an electric current was thrown threw his body. His body jerked as he saw his son Magnus, the blue sparks fizzing out of his fingertips with a revengeful smile of his lips.

Tessa saw her warlock brother throw electric at her, no their father and saw him scream in pain. She saw the opportunity and dived. The terror written on his face as he realised he'd been defeated was purely terrifying .He screamed before folding up onto himself repeatedly and them durned into a little clay box with little demons and fire on. As she went to pick it up Jem suddenly walked up to it and smashed it with his foot into tiny little pieces.

WILL POV 

All the demons had gone apart from one, Asmodeus and he was battling Tess. I watched as Magnus sent an electric bolt at him and I saw as Tessa grabbed her sword and pierced it threw the demons black heart. He screeched in pain and then dramatically died. I couldn't believe it Tessa had killed her father and had become the angel Ithuriel! As I walked up I saw my parabatai walk up to the box and smash it into bits under his foot. I then decided to walk up to Tessa and hug her tightly but before I could get there she changed back into her mostly human self and then fainted onto the floor. I ran to her and knelt her head on my lap, while Jem checked her body over to make sure she was okay. I heard someone call for a silent brother but all I could think about was how would I survive if she died? I don't know if I could. She was suddenly grabbed from me and hulled onto a mobile bed and rushed to the city of bones for tests.

I, Jem and all her close friends ran after her but a silent brother stopped us and told us only two could proceed. Cecily stepped up and said me and Jem should go. Everyone protested but before they could make their statements I and Jem were off. To see if she had survived or not…..

_**All rights go to Cassandra Clare, hope you enjoyed please review. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages, I had my reasons. Anyway, Ave Atque vale x**_


	13. Whats The Diagnosis?

Chapter 13

Jem POV

All I could think about know was her, my love, Tessa. I was terrified as she had transformed back into her normal, beautiful self unconscious with no signs of waking up. I was scared all we had shared was that one kiss on Blackfriars. I will cherish that for the rest of my life my first kiss with my first and probably only love.

After several hours of waiting to be informed, we were finally told I she was okay. Physically she was mostly good apart from the heavenly fire that had been running from her veins and had gradually been removed from her system. Mentally she would probably have memory loss for a couple of days, which was devastating. Yet the worse thing was that she could no longer bear runes, the power seemed to have diminished from her completely like the swift movements of the river turning and washing away the stones from the banks.

I knew that being runed would be worst for her as she loved to fight and protect those she loved. Once she remembered of course. The only thing I hadn't noticed was that in my despair I hadn't saw that Will was feeling exactly the same things as me. Worry, guilt, despair, hope and most importantly the big hole ripping through his chest, which was love.

_**All rights go to Cassandra Clare. Sorry for not writing in ages and ages been really busy with school and that. I also was caught up in many new fandoms, but I will focus more on updating these stories and hopefully of full time hiatus! Anyways, ave Atque vale x**_


	14. Relevations

Chapter 14

Tessa POV

I could only see a view of a blaring shade of white. The pain was unbearable, if it hurt this much already, I dare not to open my eyes, in case of causing blindness. I shifted a bit and a jolt of jeering pain ran up my legs, like I had been struck by multiple lightning bolts. The pain, too much, I sank back into the depths of unconsciousness.

The next time I woke, I had learnt my lesson, and did not move a muscle. That resolve was nearly broken as I heard voices coming towards me. I had a sudden urge to jump and shout 'help me, what's going on?' because I had no idea why I was in this much pain. The last thing I remember, is being with Jem on Blackfriars Bridge.

As the voices neared, I could recognise them, it was definitely Will and Mrs Branwell? I'm not sure if it was but I would no Will's voice anywhere. I could hear them discussing someone's well-being. Mine perhaps?

As they neared, I heard Mrs Branwell say goodbye and Will close the door. I felt a warmth around my hand, it felt weird.

" Tess, my darling, please get better, no , please wake up for me, if you can't find anything in yourself to live" he took a breath. "Then please wake up for me. For Jem too of course, but Tess, I cannot live without you, I love you". He said slowly as if he had practised it off by heart and was recalling it from his very long memory. I heard the chair scrape against the floor, I heard his feet stepping towards the door, in clear strides. I heard him open the door but not go through it "Tess, I have seen the way you look at Jem and the way he looks at you and if you can't or don't want to wake up for me then, wake up for Jem. He has had worse off than anyone I've ever known. And he deserves happiness, he deserves you, Tess. Goodbye Tessa" and with that he walked out through the door.

I was shocked Will had confessed his love for me yet said that Jem felt the same way for me as I felt for him. I was stuck and for the first time in this body hex, I was glad I couldn't move because I was in a big predicament. What to do?

I love Jem and now I had feelings for Will as well. I realised I loved them both and they both loved me it was one messy triangle. Brothers and warriors together. I wish I could split my heart in two and give them a piece each but that was impossible. I didn't know what to do.

If I chose one I would break both their hearts as they would be sad for each other. I was stuck in the middle and this was one messed up thing in my life that I couldn't blame on daddy-o. Which if it was I would know how to get out but I was in a whole new level of confusion and games.

Should I be with Jem or Will?

_**All rights go to Cassandra Clare. Sorry again I haven't updated, not really feeling the story but I will try and finish it anyway. Please review and tell who shall she be with Jem or Will? Hope you enjoyed. Ave Atque Vale x**_


	15. An Escape And Unexpected Rescue

Chapter 15

TESSA POV

I have been awake for a while now and had gained quite a lot of my memories back from listening to people speak to me in my coma. Tomorrow I decided was the day that I will open my eyes and use that energy I have been storing for I think a week.

The only problem I have is that I don't know what to do regarding the whole Jem/Will situation. I love both of them but I just don't know how to decide, if I do, I'll break both of their hearts and my own also in the process. The only thing to do is cowardly of me but I feel as though I have no other option.

THE NEXT DAY

Today is the day; I have made my decision of what I am going to do.

I hear the door open and then close softly behind someone, it must have been one of the silent brothers because I didn't hear any footsteps. With that thought I open my eyes as wide as I can and nearly clamp them shut again because of the light. I refuse to listen to my body yearning in protest and I carry on getting up.

Ten minutes later, I am refreshed and ready to go. I hastily put my sword over my shoulder before making it out of the room. I head down some stairs and go across a few corridors before I recognise where I am. I change my direction and head off to the gates of the school.

I think of how I'm going to really miss Cece and Soph and even the Lightwood brothers but most of all how I'm going to miss my boys. I wonder what they will do when they go to check on me and find me not there. It will probably hurt them but in the end it will be better for all of us, we won't be in pain or in love and we can live our own ways. I hope.

I'm nearly there, a few yards away and I haven't been seen yet. Then I hear someone shouting my name. I sigh; of course I _had _to jinx myself didn't I?

"Tessa! Tessa, wait up where are you going? Are you okay?" I hear the voice call again, I turn around to see a tall, lean, silver figure run up to me. Jem.

He stops right in front of me and I feel my heart beat faster in my chest. He's lovely silver eyes peer into mine

"Tessa where were you going?" he says so innocently and I know I can't lie to him even if I tried. So I do what I feel is the best way to convey my emotions.

I reach up on my tip toes, press my hands into his shoulders and touch my lips to his. For a second he freezes before responding with an equal amount of eagerness, pressing his lips roughly to mine yet gentle at the same time. Just like him. I try to lose myself in the kiss and pour all my emotions and unsaid words into it, hoping he will understand. We stay like that for a while before I slowly push away, taking deep breaths.

He looks down at me with a slight frown and then takes a deep breath before "_Tessa_".

The way he says my name I can't help it and I feel the tears well up in my eyes.

"Jem, oh my lovely Jem, I'm stuck and I don't know what to do or what to feel and I need to get away if only for a while" he's eyes widen at my sudden explanation before crinkling with his smile as he carefully wipes my tears that have escaped my grey eyes.

He hugs me, nods and then pulls me into a hug before pushing me along to what I realise to be the direction of his room. Why is he taking me here? He must have seen my curiosity shining through and he quickly shakes his head and blushes, covering his face in a lovely rose tint. He gives me a rueful smile before opening his door and showing me in.

I move to sit on what I presume is his bed, the tidiest of the two, and look up at him curiously. Jem walks up and down in front of me before quickly kneeling at my feet. He looks into my eyes once more then sighs and looks away again.

I raise my hand somewhat unknowingly and gently stroke down his cheek, across his jaw before moving under his chin and raising his face to meet mine. He smiles and I smile back. So simple, one of the reasons I love Jem so much.

"Tessa, I know you want to go but before you do I have to say something which is important, well to me it is truly. Tessa since the day I met you, I have thought you were different, you didn't ask the one question everybody asked, you saw me in a different light to everybody else, a sickly boy with some type of illness but Tessa, my Tessa, you did not. You see everything different, it may be because like me you are different too, but what I mean to say is I love you Tessa Gray".

By now both of our faces are red and I look down at him, I see the innocence shine through him and his love and for a couple of seconds I am well and truly stumped. He looks nervous and ready to jump out the window but before he can I grab his arm.

"My sweet, kind Jem, you are not a boy in my eyes but a man and one of the greatest I've ever known and what you just said warms my heart ….. and Jem, well I love you too" I finish nervously.

He snaps his face to look at mine and he beams at me and I feel my heart swoon a little bit more. He leans up and presses his lips to mine while his hands delicately hold my face. I lean backwards him following me and we stay like that for hours, days, months, I don't know and neither do I care.

_**All rights go to Cassandra Clare. I am SOO sorry for not updating recently and I am ashamed it maybe a while to you get a new chapter but hopefully not after Halloween. I hope you enjoyed the Jessa and tell me how shall Will react to the new development? Ave Atque Vale x**_


	16. Eventually

Chapter 16

WILL POV

I had been happy those few moments before walking into my room that I shared with Jem. A bit confused and worried, but nothing compared to how I felt now, I had just come back from the infirmary to visit Tess but she had not been there. So I went back to my shared room, to find Jem and tell him Tess the love of my life, not that particular part, had been missing.

So when I walked into my room expecting Jem to be doing his homework, reading music sheets or something else quite mandatory, I was very shocked to see Jem and Tess on his bed together, asleep and looking the most content I've seen either of them in a while, minus Tessa's previous coma state.

I felt my heart break and shatter as if slipping from the delicate hands of my dear Tess herself. Numbness spread around my body like fire and in that moment I wanted to do something rash but I breathed deeply and held it in. I quickly walked out of the room and quietly locked the door behind me. Tessa had obviously chosen who she wanted and I wouldn't stop her. She had chosen Jem and to be honest I understood. Not that I wanted to.

With that and my thoughts in turmoil, I walked away from the door that was hiding Tessa and Jem , hoping one day I would get over her but in my heart I knew I would not.

TESSA POV

I woke up to the warmth of an arm draped over my torso. I sleepily rolled over to see my beautiful Jem sleeping peacefully. I smiled wistfully before rolling off the bed discreetly, careful not to make a disturbance that would wake him. I slipped on my clothes and quickly wrote a note saying I would be back _eventually_ before heading out off the grounds.

I had made it just outside the gates before a hand roughly grabbed my arm and pinned me to the wall. I started to fight back before I saw a flash of deep blue and relaxed.

"Will what are you doing?" I questioned the tall boy.

"I should be asking you the same thing Tessa, where are you going? It's getting dark and all you have to defend yourself is that knife on your belt" he snarkily answered.

"William I can defend myself without weapons, you know that, and where I go is none of your business "I huff, why he can't understand that I am a shadowhunter too and I that I am not in the mood to be pinned up a wall, I don't know.

"Well then, Tessa, I shall see you tomorrow?" he inquired as if he already knew my answer. I look up at his face trying to memorize him. His eyes of what are usually full of love and gentleness are now cold, hardened and cut off. There is no emotion in his eyes, no hint if he thinks what I'm doing is right just the lovely colour of his eye's dulled down. The rest of his face is just as cold and set as his eyes.

I nod sharply knowing full well that I wouldn't see them again tomorrow or even soon but I would see them again _eventually_.

_**All rights go to Cassandra Clare. Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed. I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update and I hope to finish this story soon. Please review and tell me what you think should happen. Sorry for the delay. Ave Atque vale x**_


End file.
